Instant messaging (“IM”) is a popular form of computer-based communication in which text-based messages are exchanged between users in real-time. To use an instant messaging system, user terminals of the users must be connected to a communications network, such as the internet, and an instant messaging client application must be executed on the user terminal. The client application allows a user to initiate an instant messaging conversation with a remote user, by establishing a connection over the communications network. The user can then type a message and send it to the remote user (by pressing “enter” or actuating a “send” button), and the message is displayed in the user interface of the client of the remote user in near real-time (depending on network delays). The remote user may then subsequently type a reply and send it to the other user. The exchange of messages can continue in this way, in a similar form to face-to-face verbal conversation.
IM therefore has significant advantages over other text-based forms of electronic communication, such as email, in that it is much more interactive and therefore provides a much richer user experience.
However, due to the text-based nature of the communication, there is a limit on the level of self-expression and type of content that can be included in the messages. It is known to allow the inclusion of small icons that represent emotions or expressions (often called “emoticons”) in IM chat messages in order to improve the ability to communicate these less verbal aspects of a conversation. However, the selection of icons available is limited by those included in the IM client program.
Furthermore, there is an increasing desire on the part of the user to be able to share content and media. This is exemplified by the large popularity of websites that host videos, photos and audio clips. As well as being able to view this content on websites, the users also wish to discuss them with each other. However, in order do this in an IM conversation, the user must visit the website page displaying the content, copy the website address (the uniform resource locator, “URL”), and paste this into the IM client. This address is then sent as text to the remote user, who can use a pointing device to click on the address, which executes a web-browser program that displays the webpage. This is clearly an inefficient way of sharing and discussing multimedia content in an IM conversation.